cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Nova Knight, Llew
Monthly Bushiroad This veteran knight returned to "Royal Paladin" after "Blaster Blade" was bestowed the title of Supreme Grandmaster. His stance of preferring to protect his comrades over defeating his enemies remained unchanged. Although he did not make impressive achievements like the heroes, his dependable fighting style had saved numberless comrades. By the way, he still admires Blaster Blade, and considers it his pride to fight alongside Blaster Blade. But, he does not simply admire the hero, and he learns the hero's fighting techniques from watching his combat, and high-ranked knights like "Gancelot" put a lot of expectations on him, "he can still grow further". His unreliable form as a newbie has gone, and now, he has become an outstanding knight whom all can depend on, a veteran of the knightly order. But, his relationship with his quarrel rival "Wingal" remains the same, and even now, he would show the face of a naive and innocent boy, only when quarreling with Wingal. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (May 2017 Issue) Unexpected Situation (What is this?) This ambiguous question was the first thing that emerged in Luard's mind. (I should have been flying above the sea near Dark Zone.) Luard has overcome a great number of dangers that common man would not have experienced even once in their life. But, even with such experience, he was shocked by the view in his eyes. (Why am I) Since he began observing, his brain was filled by unprocessable information and sound. The sound of metal clashing metal, the sound of rupturing of the ground, the unique sound of concentrating and releasing elements when casting magic. Warcries, screams and roars resounded incessantly. (Why am I in such a place?) That was a chaotic battlefield filled by sand, dust and blood. "Wuaaargh!" A cannon fired at the stunned Luard. If one does not keep moving, he or she becomes a shooting target, this was a common knowledge of the battlefield. (Anyway, I must move unless I wanna die!) Although Luard thought so and attempted to escape, "Dang... hmm!?" He could not move well for reasons he hadn't figured out. He thought that was because of fear, but given that his brain could analyze the situation as usual, that was unlikely. "Dang, what's happening---" His words were interrupted by a chill that he had never experienced in his life. (What's this?) This strange feeling filled his brain with questions again. (No, wait. I know this... this feeling is stronger than that I know, but...) He was trembling, but was immobile. He could not even fall down. Although he knew he would be attacked if he stayed in the same place, his instincts prevented him from moving. That was like a beast, trying to hide itself from a powerful enemy. (---Fear.) It was a fear so primal that it's as if one's body and soul were smothered by a powerful being. That was beyond the relationship between predators and prey. That was like an ant facing an elephant, one was so petty that the terrifying being could not even notice. (Sometimes I felt this from Ildona and Luquier, but the magnitude is totally different.) Even so, he could feel his limbs again. And at the same time, the ground shook drastically that the shockwave blew away Luard. "W, warggghhh...!? E, earthquake?" Luard recovered from the stun. He fell on the ground, but he stood up immediately. He raised his head, and he witnessed, "W, what... what's this?" He had asked many times in a short period of time. But that was reasonable. The massive black shadow standing in front of him was covered by the rising dust, but he was sure that was several times bigger than him. But, he did not know what he was seeing. Even so, he asked, what that was. (A monstrosity.) He could not find another word other than monstrosity to describe the massive being standing in front of him. That was totally different from everything he had witnessed in his life. "What's that..." The dust fell down, and Luard was dominated by fear once more. His voice was overshadowed by the resounding warcry, and his opponent could not have heard. But even so, he did not give up asking. "What are... you?" The massive being spread the wings behind it and blew away the standing knights. The dragons, supposedly the allies of that thing, gripped the ground with all their legs. They probably had expected this stuation. And so, Luard could finally see the true identity of his fear. "A deep red dragon...?" The deep red dragon stood gallantly like a statue, his sword thrust into the ground. The earthquake and shockwave were the impact of his landing. Changing from "an unknown monster" into "a dragon". Luard was recovering. But, (This is a dragon, for sure, but it's different from what I know... the evidence is, I am still trembling even after I know it is a dragon...!) His senses were slowed down like being paralyzed. His limbs could move, but it was too difficult to run in this state. (It didn't notice me? ...Great. This terrain has many rocks and cliffs, I can use them as obstacles. Anyway, if I can hide somewhere.) Just as he made the decision, the dragon breathed out fire from its mouth. The "obstacle" rocks melt down, and the flame was aiming at Luard. "What!?" Luard's survival instincts overcame his fear, and he began fleeing with all his strength. But, the flame moved faster than him. (I must get my revenge against Shiranui---against the murderer of big bro...! I can't yield to this unreasonable thing...) Though Luard did not give up and ran, he, in this abnormal state, had no measure to change the situation. "I can't die here!" "Exactly." His screams were replied. Someone stood in between the flame and Luard. "What's happening this time!?" Luard turned back as he felt the heatness disappear suddenly. There was a swordsman holding his sword. The flame was severed by the edge of his sword. (That guy, blocked the flame with only a sword!?) "...Haah!" The powerful cry was accompanied by wind swirled by the sword's edge, and the flame was blown away. (Impossible. That's flame which could melt down rocks. Just like that...) "Fall back. I shall face that thing." The swordsman left Luard and marched towards the dragon. The flame made his armor seem red, but the armor itself was of pure white. A light that cannot be covered by darkness... that was a pure white armament that everyone could make this image. "The Swordsman, of Light..." Luard spoke before thinking, and the swordsman responded to his words. He turned back to Luard, and spoke with a smile, "That was a nostalgic name." Leaving those words, he charged without turning back, and he was staring at... "A long time has passed since we encountered each other on the battlefield. Since then---" The deep red dragon responded with no words, but holds his sword without hesitation. The swordsman was the same. He swallowed his words, and made a unique posture, pointing the tip of his sword to the ground. Just by looking, Luard could understand they were filled by their fighting aura. (Hmm? Wait.) At that moment, Luard noticed something. As they began fighting, he saw no soldiers nearby. That said, since the knight showed up, he could hear little noise. (So---) "Haa----!" Cold sweat ran from Luard, and he was struck by a shockwave several times stronger than before. (Oh, even though a man is shocked by an unexpected situation, if that situation comes once more, he can calm down, I see.) Luard could do nothing but be blown into the air. He was thinking in the period before he hit the ground. ----"Oh, you've woken up." When Luard opened his eyes, he saw a blonde young man. "Still absent-minded, huh? Hey, are you okay?" In front of Luard's half-opened eyes, the young man waved his hand. (What's this man? Why is he acting like a close friend?) "Oh, right. Wait, I'll bring you water." After the young man had left his view, Luard jumped up from the bed. Yet, he could not stand well. (What's happening? I can move this body according to my will. But it's like my body isn't my own.) "Yo, sorry for the wait!" The young man passed a whole bowl of water to the anxious Luard. "Drink a lot!" "You let me drink this, this is..." "What? Drinking more can help you recover. You've been unconscious for some time." "...Then give me a cup. I am not a dog." Luard was annoyed, but the young man showed a strange face. "What? ...We are comrades, so you can speak if you have some thoughts." "Comrade? What are you saying from the beginning---" Luard stretched his hand towards the young man, and he noticed. (Hmm??) His hand was furry. His fingers were shorter. When he looked at his palm, he saw a cute paw. "G, give me a mirror!" "Why are you yelling out for a mirror all of a sudden? You're strange." "Just give it to me, quick." He touched his face, and found that it was long. His viewing point was lower than usual. He had thought that was because he was not standing well and on all fours, but that was still too low. "Good, your mirror." (Ah...AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH...) "Hey! Wingal, are you all right!?" The young man gave support to the trembling puppy. (What, is this...) That was not helping, "Wingal" was knocked down once again. ----"...Is your brain still functioning?" The blond young man "Llew" asked. "Stop questioning my sanity!" Luard roared angrily in his puppy form. But, his voice was high and powerless like that of a child. "S, sorry. But, it's difficult to believe in your words." "...I can't believe myself as well." "However, you do speak in a different way, and you can't walk casually." "I'm actually tasting the difficulty of walking on all fours." "That comment makes your statement sound true." Luard was being observed by Llew and felt uneasy. To ease that feeling, he began analyzing the situation, as he usually does. (I don't know the cause, but I have become a dog... this is reality. First, I must get a grasp of the current situation. After that, I'll find the method to recover.) "Wingal is showing a face of thinking..." "Your name is Llew, right?" "Oh, yeah. Sounds strange, it does." Luard got serious, making Llew show a confused face. And Luard threw question after question. "First, where is this place?" "Here is the Kingdom of United Sanctuary." "I can tell by seeing the apparatus. More details." "Your words are of a different kind of impoliteness when compared to Wingal's..." "That's trivial. Just tell me." "Here is the hospital of 'Angel Feather'. Your injuries are severe, so I brought you here directly." "A hospital... the apparatus of this region looks outdated." "How can it be? This is the facility with the highest priority of receiving the supply of the latest medical machines." "Ridiculous. These are outdated for more than ten generations---" "Hey... are you serious? These are the latest machines discussed in the news, just put to practical use recently. Our medics got excited for them." Luard stared at Llew uneasily. But, he found Llew's confusion genuine, and noticed that his thoughts could have gone to a different direction. (The latest machines, he said? How can it be, or maybe here is... No, it's uncertain at this stage.) "Llew, bring me out here." "Eh, you haven't fully recovered, you see?" "That doesn't matter if I sit on your head." "You treat me as a vehicle! Only this... you're the same as Wingal..." ----"Ahh, I'm tired... I don't want to walk anymore... I don't want to talk anymore..." Llew spent his whole day following the instruction of Wingal---more precisely, the instruction of puppy Luard, to travel to many places in the Sanctuary. Wherever he went, Luard asked questions, so both his legs and mouth were overused. When they arrived at the training grounds of "Royal Paladin", "What are those outdated armors worn by the soldiers?" "You don't know of the Blaster armament, do you?" "So these are the Blaster armament... it's the first time I really have a look at them." "Didn't you say you were born in the Sanctuary?" When they saw the workshop of "Oracle Think Tank", "What is this prophecy computing device... an exhibition of artifacts or something like that?" "I'm tired saying so, but that is the latest model as well." "How can it be..." "I'm the one who's surprised..." Discussions like these continued. After they returned to the hospital, Luard kept murmuring something in a corner of the room and did not respond to Llew. He looked like he was thinking about something, but he did this in Wingal's form. (So bizarre...) This was somehow scary. Llew felt a bit alone for being unable to communicate like he did in the past. (He isn't Wingal... that said, he looked happy when I told him about 'Shadow Paladin'.) They could not have gone to the headquarter of Shadow Paladin. They only talked about Shadow Paladin. "'Shadow Paladin' is the secret service of the Sanctuary... they are important to work behind the stage for the Sanctuary." "Is that so? Aren't they rebels?" "Rebels, you say... they are really superb, you see? Their determination of fighting makes them paragons of even knights in regular army like us." "...Is that so..." Hearing that, Luard did not look unhappy. "Hey, Llew." (I felt... he smiled.) "Hey!" "Wuuargh!?" When Llew was thinking, Luard knocked his nose with force. Llew didn't even notice him approaching. "What are you doing? Suddenly hitting me..." "I'd like you to bring me to a certain man, now." "Eh... give me a break today, I can bring you there tomorrow." "Please. After bringing me there, you can leave me there." "...Then, where do you want to go?" ----(Outdated apparatus. The current trend. The forms of buildings. I'm sure that my hypothesis is right.) (I am not only transferred into a dog's body. It's inconceivable, but I have come to the Sanctuary in the past.) (Blaster armament... �� Blaster, he called that. Given that the armament are distributed as regular weapons, I can somehow calculate when the current era is.) (And, that swordsman I saw on the battlefield... from his costume and his extraordinary strength, he should be the legendary Swordsman of the light.) (That said, his opponent, the deep red massive dragon, is probably the Raging Dragon of the Empire... Can that monstrosity be classified as a dragon...) (Well, I can leave that aside. What's important is that I can do only one thing now.) (To meet the wisest person I can approach at this stage.) (In the past, Mr. Charon had told me about that man.) (He had said, "I thought he was likely the top sage of the Sanctuary. But, I'm better than him, for sure". So that's a man that even the sarcastic Mr. Charon would call the top sage.) (The top sage of the Sanctuary, "Marron"---please become my hope.) ----Luard and Llew arrived at Marron's house, with Luard lying on Llew's head, to which Llew was unwilling. Marron sensed something when he saw them, and he carried Luard while asking Llew to return. Llew was surprised, but since Luard told him it was alright if he returned, Llew left with a lonely face. "So then, who are you?" "Let me get this straight. I came from the future. I don't know why, but only my mind was transferred into this puppy's body, and I cannot get out." "At the moment I saw you, I sensed something unnatural from you. But from the future... even I am surprised." Marron asked Luard to make a promise with him at the beginning of the discussion. "I'd like you to make a promise. Do not say things of the future unless it is necessary. Otherwise, it is possible to change the history greatly." "I don't quite understand, but I shall listen to you." Based on this promise, Luard explained his current situation and the reason he was confidant that he had come to the past. "Travelling to the past with only the mind, is it? The 'Gear Chronicle' you mentioned... something like that, they sound capable of doing so." "Hmm. This incident involves time. This is their doing, without a doubt." "Travellers from different dimensions, huh...? Who are they?" "...I don't quite know. I haven't met them before. But, they were the cause of a severe incident, so I suppose they are not trivial beings." Luard intended to click his tongue, but he could not use a dog's mouth well. As a result, he made a strange sound. "Urgh, I can't quite understand... that can't be helped. That's because I asked you not to say unnecessary things." "Hmm. So this is all I can tell." "Anyway, I've come up with the most likely method that can bring you back to the future." "Really!?" ----Several minutes later, Luard wandered in the town, shaking as his feet were injured. "Dang, that fake sage... what do I need to wait for?" That time. Luard was excited, until he heard Marron's advice. "Try your best to get to the place where you entered Wingal's body, and stay there to wait for someone's help." The key was "stay and wait". For sure, Luard was angry, and he rushed out from Marron's house without hearing the sage's explanation. "If he has no solution, just don't use that expectation-inciting way of speaking...haa." Luard almost got mad, and his response was followed by a deep sigh. "I've got you!" "Wuaaargh!?" Suddenly, he heard a child-like voice from behind. He was surprised and turned back, and there was--- "It's here! Uluru!" "What is this thing..." A strange creature similar to Luard's current form, stared at Luard like he was pointing at him. "Keep your voice low. After all, we are performing secret tasks." "Oh right! Hush..." Behind the creature yelling in a boy's voice, a slender lady showed up. Literally, she appeared suddenly in space from nothing. (That woman... where did she appear from?) "That one, is he the target we're searching for?" "Hush..." "You can talk now." "This guy's time and the time of this place, the smells are not the same!" (Smell of time...? That said, so they are...) Luard had made the decision, and faced the pair. He attempted to ask questions--- "Are you---" "I got you!!" Just as he opened his mouth, he was pressed down by that strange creature. "Cough, cough! What are you doing all of a sudden!?" "No way to escape! If you escape, something terrible will happen!" "Who said I'm escaping!? I should say, I was looking for you!" "Chrono Dran. Please release him. He has no intention of resisting." "Right." "Cough, cough..." "Chrono Dran" listened to "Uluru"'s words obediently, and released Luard. After coughing, Luard tried to click his tongue, but that did not work well, and made a strange sound. "You said you were looking for us... So, you have noticed you were involved in the accident?" "Accident?" "After confirming the interfered region had no sentient lifeforms or undeads, we performed the experiment above the sea..." Hearing Uluru's words, Luard was stunned as he recalled everything. "...It seems that you have recalled the incident. You were flying at high speed, and got involved in our accident for about half a minute." "This is why only my mind... wait, what about my body?" "We have received the report that your body was floating on the sea, so we hurried to save it in the headquarters of 'Gear Chronicle'." "Floating, waving, in the wave~!" Luard imagined that his body floating on the sea like a drowned corpse, and his face became totally red out of anger. "Then, let us continue the discussion after our return." "There's a method to return, right!?" "Yes. It is impossible to continue the experiment in this condition. More importantly," "More importantly?" "The owner of the body you are possessing is in a very dangerous state." "What's that?" "First, the soul of the body's original owner entered a dormant state due to the shock of your soul's intrusion. And in this period, your soul was fitting to this body." "Hey, wait. That said," "Right. If this is left uninterrupted, the original soul would be destroyed, and you will become him. Once the process is finished, nothing can be done for restoration." "Please, bring me back immediately." "Then, we will head to the Gate immediately. Your hand, please." Uluru firmly gripped Luard's furry hand. She stretched her other arm, and a gear-like mysterious device appeared in front of her. "Hey, isn't there any problem? You're doing this in the center of the town so publicly..." "At the moment we met you, we had calculated the phases of this region. You do not need to worry about being detected by others." "No problem, is it?" Luard tried to click his tongue casually, but this time, he did it perfectly. He seemed to have learnt how to use a dog's body by the last moment. (It took many hardships, but finally, I can be restored. This experience was precious as well.) Luard used another hand to gently pat this body's head. (Wingal, thank you for your body for this period of time. Get on well with Llew.) "Perfect, we are returning!" At the moment Luard's foot touched the Gate, his mind separated from that body and felt like he was floating in the air. ----"I, I'm back... I'm back in my body...!" Luard was so happy that he shouted in a sound volume he had never reached in normal times. He looked at his hand, confirmed his posture, stepped back and forth on the ground, tested his voice "Aaaahhhh" with his hand on his neck. Only with all these actions could he truly feel that he has recovered. "Master Luard." "Y, you're..." While Luard was making a victory pose, he heard Uluru's voice from behind. Although Luard's aura detection ability had recovered since he returned to his body, he was still surprised at the sudden appearance of Uluru. "Sorry for the inconvenience caused in this accident." "For the inconvenience caused..." Chrono Dran imitated Uluru's apology and lowered his head. Luard only learned of Chrono Dran's identity being a dragon in the future. "Fine. Anyway, I bear some responsibilities for taking flight without making sure of the safety and intruding in your region of experimentation." "Your words set my mind at ease." Uluru said with her hand rubbing her chest. But, the gentleness on her face turned to seriousness, and she said while looking at Luard's eyes directly. "However, Master Luard. This may be the guidance of time." "What're you talking about?" "It is because we have been planning to approach you near in time." -------Back to the Sanctuary after Luard's departure. "Llew was really disgusting that time." "Annoying you are! You were more disgusting that time!" "Sure, Wingal had been amusing that day." "Marron, this isn't something laughable. Because this guy totally forgot everything." That day, the trio was summoned by the Supreme Grandmaster, and laughed when recalling the day Wingal became strange. "This guy looks really bizarre when murmuring with a serious face---" "You're the one who cried and yelled, 'Are you really Wingal!? Are you really really Wingal!?'" "A, annoying, dang!" Llew tried to catch Wingal, but Wingal dodged his hand easily. "Well, we're almost there, so stop running wild. Making too much of a mess will add burden to the Grandmaster's work." "Haa... haa... I'll catch you later, remember it!" "Humph, you'll taste the sharpness of my fangs!" "Humph..." Llew quarreled with Wingal, the latter being on Marron's head. "Ahh!?" But, as Marron stopped suddenly, Wingal slid towards Llew, and their heads clashed each other. "That hurt... Marron, what are you doing?" "Why did you stop suddenly?" "Speak of the... hmm." Marron pointed at right ahead. Seeing who was there, Llew became open-mouthed in surprise, and Wingal smiled brightly. "It is a rare occasion to see the Grandmaster welcome us himself." Marron spoke to the Supreme Grandmaster, with honorifics, but without fear. "It was I who summoned you abruptly. So I shall be the one to welcome you." "Blaster Blade! I haven't seen you in the capital for a while." "Wingal, you look spirited. I am at ease." Wingal jumped, and Blaster Blade hugged Wingal with both arms, and smiled. "I'm good! It's just that I became smaller in size..." "The likely reason is that you released your power in the previous battle. Unfortunately, you had better stay behind to recover." "Ehh..." "Don't show that face. I promise you, once you've recovered enough power, I'll allow you to return to the frontline." "You promised, you promised!" "Yeah." Blaster Blade placed Wingal on the ground. But Wingal felt it wasn't enough, and ran around Blaster Blade with his tail wagging. "Llew, I heard you have been taking care of Wingal, haven't you?" "Yes! It's exactly as you say!" "You don't need to be so formal. I only came to find you and Marron to make a report about those times." "Understood! I shall report all I know!" "But there isn't anything special I can tell you." "I can't remember anything either." (Only today, I really envy you two for your frankness without caring about the atmosphere!) Llew looked at Marron and Wingal with envy, for they could still speak naturally in this situation. "Grandmaster, it's good to see you in the capital, but walls have ears. Why not continue the talk in my house?" Blaster Blade agreed to Marron's advice. "It seems that this must be treated carefully... alright, thank you for your hospitality." Wingal had been running around Blaster Blade, but as he heard Blaster Blade's words, he responded happily, "Yay! I can go with Blaster Blade!" Llew, drawing some distance from them, was trembling nervously. (My heart can't bear this stress...) Llew did not know, that not only Blaster Blade, Marron and that dog would be well praised in the history, but also himself. Category:Lores